


Escape the Room

by madameofmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, imagineyourotp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Imagine your OTP playing one of those real life “Escape the Room” games. Person A is dead awful at puzzles, but Person B is so excited that they can’t help getting into the spirit of things."<br/>Derek and Stiles play and an Escape the Room game. Stiles is predictably good at them. Derek... Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Room

 “Dude you already clicked on the box. Go check under the couch.”

“No.”

Stiles sighed a long-suffering sigh, and dropped back on the bed, lying against the pillows and fidgeting, trying to find a comfortable position against the bedspread. “You’re never gonna get out.”

Derek glanced over at him, and huffed, mumbling something under his breath as he clicked the box on the animated coffee table _again,_ and not at all surprisingly found nothing. _Again._

“Dude, just-“ Stiles started, but stopped when Derek glared at him, clicking the lock on the box for the third time in the past five minutes, nothing happened like nothing _had_ happened any of the other times.

Derek stared at Stiles computer screen in concentration, clicking around the small room, and Stiles regretted ever showing him escape the room games. When Derek had shown up at his window, asking some lame question about vampires that he already knew as a lame way to spend time with Stiles without manning up and just _asking_ him if he wanted to hang out, Stiles had invited him in while he looked up whatever Derek needed him to. Except instead of Derek leaving right after like he normally did, he stuck around, standing awkwardly at the window until Stiles asked if he wanted to stay and maybe order pizza.

So they there were, sitting on Stiles’ bed and playing one of those puzzle games. In his defence, Stiles thought Derek would be good at them.

He was very wrong. Derek sucked at them almost as much as Scott did, and Stiles didn’t even know that was possible.

What usually took Stiles no more than ten minutes to complete, Derek hadn’t even gotten half as far in twelve. And he refused to let Stiles help too, the stubborn jerk. So Stiles was stuck sitting next to Derek and watching him click through the same props over and over again, as if the computer would suddenly relinquish the lock code on the fifth time Derek clicked on the safe.

Stiles let out another loud sigh, and Derek looked over at him. “What’s wrong with you?”

Stiles huffed and rolled off the bed, bouncing to his feet. “I’m bored and you suck at those games.” He said, folding his arms across his chest and giving Derek a look to match.

“Hey, I do not!” Derek frowned at Stiles, meeting his eyes. “These games are hard.

“It’d probably be easier if you panned screens, and looked in other places besides the same three places you’ve already looked.” He said, rolling his eyes at the werewolf and picking up the last slice of pizza from the box they had ordered.

“You wanna do it?” Derek asked, turning the computer and gesturing at the screen. “If you think you’re so good at them.”

Stiles grinned, swallowing the last of the pizza and flopping next to Derek. “Hell yeah I do. I’ll show you who the true master of Escape the Room is.”

* * *

 

“No fucking way.” Derek mumbled, glaring at the computer where “Game Over” flashed across the screen.

Stiles laughed, and stretched back, folding his arms behind his head and grinning at Derek. “I totally just kicked your ass. How long did that take? Four minutes?” He asked, and received a pillow to the face.

“You cheated.” Derek said, snapping the computer shut and folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re just a jealous baby.” Stiles said, bumping his shoulder against Derek’s. “I totally won fair and square and you’re just mad because I b-“ His victory rambles were cut off by a pair of lips pressing gently against his own.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes, and leaning away. He stood from the bed, and began to pull on his shoes, leaving a confused Stiles behind.

“Wait woah there wolfman what the hell?” He asked, sitting up, and pushing the computer further down the bed as he scrambled off. “You can’t just kiss me and then leave buddy.”

Stiles heard Derek let out a laugh as he slipped into his jacket, already heading for the window. “Derek. I’m not kidding man. That’s totally not cool.” He said, hooking a hand around Derek’s wrist.

Derek turned his head, eyes slight with mischief, cheeks matching the rosy tint on Stiles own. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, hands making wild gestures through the air as he searched for words. “I dunno. Not leave, that’s for sure.”

Derek leaned down, and pressed another kiss to Stiles lips, which Stiles returned eagerly, his lips sliding against Derek’s own. Derek broke away as soon as Stiles tried to deepen the kiss, and cupped Stiles’ chin in his hand. “It’s late, and you have school tomorrow.” He mumbled, making no more move to walk towards the window.

Stiles frowned up at him. “Dude it’s like, eleven. I stay up way later than this every other night.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek said, dropping his hand and turning towards the window once more, pushing it open.

Stiles grumbled, and stepped closer to Derek as the other hooked a leg over the window ledge. “Wanna come over tomorrow?” He blurted out, and winced as he expected Derek to reject him.

Derek stared at him for a second, before nodding, lips upturned in the smallest of smiles, much different than his normal expressions. “Sure. I’ll be over.” He said, hooking his other leg over and dropping down to the ground.

Stiles leaned out the window, and cupped his hands over his mouth, though he knew he could probably whisper and Derek would still hear him. “You’re paying for pizza tomorrow.”

He heard a laugh drift through the night as he leaned back in, shutting the window behind him. His heart was still fluttering at the memory of Derek’s warm, comfortably dry lips pressing against his own.

Stupid wolves making him feel stupid emotions with their stupid pretty faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, and it's pretty awful. Excuse my poor characterisation.


End file.
